


巴西双人舞

by boholic



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, RPS - Freeform, Thumb-sucking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boholic/pseuds/boholic
Summary: 舞蹈和白巧克力冰淇淋





	巴西双人舞

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自他们跳舞配乐的歌词  
Suck the white off white chocolate

‘他跳舞时喜欢跟唱。’

在回酒店的车上，曹承衍看着身旁低头玩手机，身体还在随着音乐节奏一晃一晃的王一博，忽然想道。

他不知道自己是什么时候发现的，也不知道为什么要在此刻意识到，只知道现在大脑开始不受控制地循环王一博跳舞时跟唱的样子——研究练习室录像时偷偷记住了一些，还有跳舞时偶尔扫过的表情和眼神交错的瞬间，忘不掉的心跳加速。他都不知道那些悄悄储存的，零零散散的记忆有这么深刻。

他想起刚刚的舞蹈里王一博指向他的手指。舞步交接瞬间总是紧张的，即使肌肉记忆与默契让他们能轻轻松松做得流畅又好看。曹承衍抿抿嘴唇，闭上眼睛偷偷回味那一瞬的紧张和随之而来兴奋，呼吸变沉脚底发软，他能根据回忆里的动作直接补上那时的音乐，是麻辣鸡的Verse, 跟唱这位很野的女rapper，一博脸上的表情更是性感狂放得收不住。

是属于男人的性感：下巴微抬，表情放松随意，眼神却很锐利——王一博知道他在掌控舞台。

‘他总是能得到想要他想要的反应啊，’曹承衍心想：‘至少是从我这儿。’ 他第一遍看他们跳舞的录像时总是不知道要先看他的嘴还是他的眼，不过不管看哪儿，他能轻易感受到王一博沉浸在舞蹈里时散发出来的魅力。

然后屈服于那魅力。

“一会儿去干什么？”王一博问，放下了手机活动脖颈。

“嗯？”曹承衍应了声，回神答道：“楼下有家冰激凌店，昨天看到就想吃了，我们去尝尝吧。”

王一博身体后仰，伸了个懒腰，长腿舒展，盯着他挑眉笑道：“白巧克力的？”

曹承衍愣了愣，意识到什么后抽了一记他的小腿：“什么啊！”

王一博注意到了他悄悄变红的耳朵，勾起嘴角，大而有力的手直接捏上曹承衍的后颈跟他打闹起来。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他们最后到底买了白巧克力冰淇淋，曹承衍红着脸付了钱，拉着得逞后笑得很欢的小狮子回了房。

王一博跳着舞步打开音响放起了他们那首Truffle Butter, 对着曹承衍勾勾食指。

曹承衍笑眯了眼，叹口气，拿着冰淇凌跟他一起跳起舞来。

舞蹈代替了语言成为另一种表达亲昵的方式。他们很自然地靠在一起舞动身体，曹承衍因王一博专注的眼神乱了心跳，他慌慌张张塞了口冰淇凌，却不小心蹭了一嘴角。

王一博轻嗤：“慌什么？”

他直接上手握住曹承衍尖尖的下巴，拇指抹上他嘴角的白巧克力冰淇凌，盯着他的眼睛，慢慢地，用力地将拇指塞进了他嘴里。

曹承衍闭上眼呻吟一声，柔软的舌头裹上了带着甜味的手指。

他熟练地含住王一博的拇指吮吸，牙齿和舌头都使劲往那根手指上蹭，动作间粘腻的水声顺着骨头酥酥麻麻爬遍了全身。

王一博满意地勾起嘴唇，他抬着下巴眯起眼，拿过控制权。

他转动手指摸上了曹承衍的上颚，用短短的指甲逗弄般挠他从未被别人知晓的敏感点。

曹承衍顺着他的力道乖乖张开嘴，在喉咙深处哼哼着呻吟，滚烫的气息从身体内部升上来喷到了王一博手上。他忽然急切起来，不顾嘴角溢出的口水，伸手就想解王一博的腰带。

王一博捏捏他的后颈安抚他，后退一步坐到了床上——处于低位的小狮子随意歪着头，下巴却抬得更高了，他大张着腿姿势肆意，露出锋利完美的下颌线，高傲地拿眼尾余光来瞟他的大狮子。

曹承衍被他看得呼吸都急促了，直接向前一步跪在王一博腿间。

他喉咙发干，浑身颤抖，阴茎胀得发疼。

他根本无法抗拒王一博。

这个比他小一年的弟弟，能看懂他微笑背后的痛，也能抚平他微笑背后的痛。他喜欢看他跳舞，看他在舞台上做至高无上又魅力四射的掌控者。

他甚至想变成他的一支舞——由他掌控的舞。那该多么安全，多么美好。

这个念头让他觉得很渴，又有种奇异的安心感。

曹承衍拉开小狮子的裤链，虔诚的轻吻上了濡湿的那一小块布料。

他隔着布料轻轻吮吸舔舐，贪婪的呼吸王一博的味道。刚开荤没多久的小狮子没耐心了，掏出自己发育良好的阴茎就往他脸上戳。

曹承衍眉眼弯弯，低头含住他的龟头咂摸了两下，没什么实际动作还故意搞出很淫荡的水声。

王一博不耐烦地咬紧后牙啧了声，抓住他的头发往下压，曹承衍抬眼看他，声音带笑：“小孩儿。”

小狮子刚要炸毛，曹承衍直接含了一口已经半化掉的冰激凌扒拉出他的阴茎含到了嘴里。

王一博被凉意激得呻吟出声，接着又被曹承衍灵活的舌头伺候得仰着头不住喘息。

曹承衍嘴里融化的冰淇凌来不及吞咽，顺着王一博的阴茎缓缓往下流。小狮子第一经历这种黏糊糊的口交，一不小心洁癖发作，拉起他的大狮子：

“你成功了，好多白色。走，先去洗澡！”


End file.
